


日本語訳：All Possible Worlds

by BasilLeaves



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: AU
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLeaves/pseuds/BasilLeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>決して変わらない何かがある。(もしくは、いずこも同じ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	日本語訳：All Possible Worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Possible Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/119269) by [Kadorienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne). 



クラウスは、ドリアンと共同で任務に当たるのが好きではなかった。だがNATOの指令とあれば仕方がない。クラウスに言わせれば、NATOはまるで泥棒の助けなしでは任務を果たせないかのようなていたらくだった。あれもこれも、どれもすべて、繰り返し何度も。

伯 爵はシェルターでクラウスを待っていた。彼はモーゼルワインをちびちびと飲みながら、クラウスが夜間侵入用の黒のつなぎの服を身に着けているところを眺め るというお楽しみを、隠そうともしていなかった。NATOとの協力関係を開始して以来、クラウスは仕事用にはやや不便ながら、少しだぶつき気味のつなぎを 二着用意していた。それまでのようにぴったりと体に沿った服を着ていると伯爵の視線が気になって仕方が無く、まるでオークションにかけられている美術品に なったような気がするからだった。

「どうだったい？」伯爵は尋ねた。黄金の巻き毛を指先でもてあそびながら。

「ば かもん。」クラウスは答えた。こんな単純な盗みに失敗したら、先祖のティリアン・パーシモンに申し訳が立たんとでも言いたげだった。彼は先祖代々何世代に もわたってその完成した技術を継承してきたというのに、クラウスの家柄よりずっと歴史の浅いこの成り上がりときたら、こともあろうに彼に向かって成功した かどうか尋ねてきたというわけだった。泥棒は鼻で笑ってベルトからマイクロフィルムを抜き出し、伯爵に投げた。

伯 爵は狂気じみた笑みを浮かべて、ひょいとそれを受け取った。クラウスは伯爵の歓喜の悲鳴を半ば予想していたので、やや拍子抜けだった。伯爵は軽薄な男で知 られ、だからこそ優れて有能でもあった。誰も彼を諜報部員であるとは思わない。特に彼が男色家であることが明らかで、かつ諜報機関は普通は変態を雇わない という常識のもとにおいては。まさにそれゆえに伯爵が雇用されているということに、ほとんど誰も思い至らなかった。誰がいまさら彼を脅迫できよう？

伯爵はマイクロフィルムでは悲鳴をあげなかったが、それを手のひらに載せて喜びの声をあげた。「おおミーシャ、私の古いお友達。とうとうきみを捕まえたよ。」

「おまえらはお似合いのカップルだ。」クラウスはきびすを返しかけたが、伯爵にしつこく呼び止められた。

「今だよ、今。泥棒男爵くん、きみは帰る前に私に報告をくれなきゃ。」

「もういちどその名前で呼びやがったら肺腑を引き裂いてやるぞ、この変態。」クラウスはうなったが、それでも苛立たしげに椅子に座った。

ドリアンは、机の上にまとめられた書類と暗号化された命令の隣に、マイクロフィルムを注意深く置いた。「きみ、あそこにいる間に他のものに手を出さなかっただろうね？」

「泥棒を雇うんなら、多少のおいたは覚悟しとかんとな。」

伯爵は美しすぎる顔をドラマティックにゆがめた。「ああ、きみ。私はその絵を知っているよ。ラファエル前派のなんとかいう画家のだろう？きみにとっては抗えない誘惑だったろうさ。」

「ド・モーガンだ。あの大馬鹿者ときたら、彼女の作品をかびの生えそうな奥の部屋に置きっぱなしにしとったんだ！頭が悪すぎてまともな取り扱い方を 知らん連中が、本物の絵画を所有するなんぞ許されんことだ！俺たちヨーロッパ人は、もはやすべてをアメリカ人に売り払ったほうがましなのかもしれん！」

伯 爵は唐突にため息をついた。「どのみちソ連の裏金で購入したんだろうし、それを盗んだとか盗まないとかの些細なことにこだわるのは、意味がないとは思うけ どね。でも、きみが本当にそれを欲しいなら、･･･私からは条件を提示させてもらう必要があるな。」この最後のひとことは、とうに馴染みになった淫猥な口 調を伴っていた。クラウスは、自分自身を覆い隠せるような分厚い毛布か何かが今ここにあればと切望した。

「結局そういうことか？」彼は自分が装える限りの最もよそよそしい表情を作り、尋ねた。その表情に萎えるのは本物の馬鹿だけであり、おそらくはなんの役にも立たないだろう。「インターポールに引き渡されてまな板の鯉になりたくなければ、おまえと寝る必要がある、と？」

ド リアンは軽薄に首を傾げた。「まるで私がそのくらい下品だといわんばかりだね。いいや、私の愛しいきみ。きみにそれを強いる気はないよ。」彼はゆっくり と、奮いつきたくなるように魅惑的な笑顔をクラウスに向けた。「ただ私に、きみを口説く機会を与え続けてくれれば、それでいいのさ。」

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 訳者メモ：
> 
> 泥棒男爵（robber baron）･･･ライン川を横断する船に法外な料金を請求したとされる中世のドイツ貴族。
> 
> イヴリン・ド・モーガン…ラファエル前派の女流画家で、ロンドン生まれのイギリス人。


End file.
